The following description includes information that may be useful in understanding the present invention. It is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art or relevant to the presently claimed invention, or that any publication specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art.
Monitoring the location of a mobile device is essential to many contemporary location aware services, such as services in which movement of a mobile device relative to a destination is monitored.
However, particularly when practiced by a mobile device, monitoring the location of the mobile device requires energy expenditures by the mobile device, which expenditures may cause the mobile device to need to be recharged. The energy expenditures are caused by, for example, receiving and processing GPS signals or sending and receiving signals from terrestrial location services as the mobile device transits relative to the destination. Monitoring the location of the mobile device, whether performed by the mobile device or a server (or servers), may also result in overly-frequent updating of the mobile device location, which, potentially in conjunction with errors in the determined mobile device location, may result in an unnecessary power utilization by the mobile device as well as irregularities in the charted of the path of the mobile device.